Wizards and Enchanter at Hogwarts mianite and harry potter ff
by MasterYuki
Summary: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry takes an unexpected turn. Magical beings from another world manage to fall into theirs. Can Team FyreUk, Waglington and Yuki manage to survive and defeat the dark shadow that is looming over the wizardry world? Find out in Wizards and Enchanter at Hogwart. Mianite/Harry Potter FanFic
1. Chapter 1

_**Yuki here so**_ _ **this fanfic is going to be about Harry Potter and Mianite but there are some thing that are different here. This is set after season 2 of Mianite but Farmer Steve is still alive and with Martha. Wag is still her champion though. Yuki is my oc but she hangs with the Mianite crew she does not follow god. They will be beginning from the first year of Hogwarts and Harry will not be in it. This will be explained more in the future.**_ _**The story line is also nit exact. Stuff might happen differently or out of order. Remember this is a fan fiction.**_  
 _ **This is all I want to say for now. So on with the show!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person - void

The void was so ever dark and void of anything. The only things that you could see was the newly revived god clutching onto his male lover, the two Mianitees couple hold each others hands tight, the farmer and young goddess trying to stay together, the ex-prince and his alterate grandfather side by side and the Dianitee fighting the deviser both trying to clinging onto the ball that wa brought down with them. Though there story of how they got into this mess is a page turner we are not interested in that. No, want we are after is the story of the hooded figure, looking longingly at the goddess, and the white haired enchanter flaiding her arms as she thought it would keep her from falling and a small team who are not in the void. But let us speak about the two that are here for the time being.

The hooded figure is known as Sir James Waglington Hayes, though he is mainly known as Waglington the Wizard and Wag, in both the world of Mianite and the realm of Ruxomar. He has a long list of other names that people call him. He is a master in the many arts of magic and can quickly pick up new type's though he tends to always come back to ars magica. He also has a great understanding of mechanics and machines. He is a great wizard and normally does good he can be stubborn when it comes down to his drug business. He is in love with the young goddess but he knows he can never claim her heart as his due to her being with the farmer.

Moving on to our next character we have the white haired enchanter. She is known are Yuki though many people call her Frost and often mistakes that as her last name. She is and Enchenter and is strong in the arts of magic. She has mastered the art of brewing and potion making but it is her least favourite thing to do, she normally goes for spell casting ars magica style. She also knows what she is doing when she works with machine and mechanics.

It has been a month since they had jumped into the void once again though most of the time was filled with bickering and trying to hold on to one another the fighting died down and the mad scramble of trying to hold on to love stop when achieved there time had been uneventful.

"Wags?" Yuki spoke.  
"Yes Frost. What is it and if you start telling me that you're bored so help me, because Tom had started that way to early for that to be funny anymore." He huffed.  
"No it not that. Do I look like Tom to you?"  
"HEY! I HEAR THAT WANKER!"  
"I wanted to know if magic works in the void." She spoken as she ignored Tom while the others laughed.  
Waglington pondered about this. The first time he jumped into the void he had used his creative wizarding magic to get there but lost it in the process.  
"I'm not sure... Want to find out?" He asked inquisitively with a small smile forming on his face.  
"Why not. We have time to kill. How about we swap place with each other with the transplace spell?"  
With a nod they both get our spell books out a cast the same time. Little did they know they both screwed up.  
Big time.  
Instead of purple ender particles hitting them and swapping places there was a flash of green light that hit them instead with and excruciating pain seering through there bodies them darkness came and the voices of their friends screaming for them grow fainter into nothingness. Both bodies are soon hit with the purple particles but are not in each others places they where out.  
Out of the void in a new world along with a small team of wizards they know. The team FyreUk.


	3. Chapter 3

Third person- rockets, before spell had been cast

Remember when I had said the small team wasn't with the rest of the group? That's because they were in rockets in space. Before the realm of Ruxomar had began to fall apart the wizards left the world in a rocket, flying high among the stars and far be on the planet. The small team of wizards are known as FyreUk, the best builders is several worlds and are also known as the contractors. FyreUk is only made up of three people. Waglington use to be apart of them before they came to Ruxomar.

Matt iFirez Needler the fire wizard of Fyreuk. He is a known trouble maker due to him being a fire wizard. He is dragon like with a mask and a ring giving him dragon wings. Being a fire wizard does not make him a pyromaniac so that doesn't get in the way of him building. On that note he is a highly skilled builder. He also sings even though he is rubbish at it and sounds as if he was dying. Most of his belongings are red or orange.

Phil Brutealmighty Southam is next. He is an earth wizard. He has two sets of wing one from his flying ring and one mechanical. He has more knowledge of mechanics than the other two members of FyreUk. Phil is also a builder. His stuff is mainly green and brown in colour but there is sometimes yellow/gold. He like to drink as he was the one who made the tavern.

Last we has Tom KillerTom Beer. A skilled water wizard. Tom keep both Matt and Phil in line and make sure they don't kill each other. Tom is highly skilled at redstoning. He has a library in the wizard tower. He was a love for... let's say an "interesting" type of books. Owns mainly blue item's.

Now that's out of the way let's get back to the story.  
"Matt, Phil do you know where we are going I thought you said we were going to the moon to we can cast the spell not to the other side of the galaxy!" Tom complained. It and been over a month since they left Ruxomar and they were still flying. Even though wizards don't need to eat it was getting boring and the tower heart had said nothing to the wizards.  
"Tom you're starting to sound like Matt on a good day." Phil signed back knowing Tom was right.  
"HEY! That was very mean." Matt shot back to the pair.  
"Anyways, any news on the tower heart? Is it dead? It sounds dead. It's not glowing as bright as in normally does." Phil rambled.  
"This is is why the tower cube was better." Matt mumbled underneath his breath but it wasn't quite enough he was still loud enough for Phil and Tom to hear.

"The tower cube is evil Matt" Phil stated.  
"Well the tower cube is shite." Matt rebutted.  
"Do I have to come over there and start reading some of my books?" Tom questioned. The duo quickly shut up and turned away from one another.  
"Good. Hey wants that over there. Looks green? Did you do something Phil?"  
"What?" Matt and Phil said as they looked out the window.

The green light had quickly made its way to wards them before they could do anything and had hit the team including the tower heart. The tower heart screamed out in pain along with the wizards as they all drifted off into darkness. The team FyreUk had been moved somewhere new. A new world and with them not just there tower heart but another wizard and an enchanter was laid next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Waglington POV

'Ugh. My head. Feels like the morning after partying at the wizarding tavern but without the need to throw up.' I thought to my self. Well tried. I couldn't think to straight due to the killer head ache. It also feels as if I had been hit by Jordan's R.V. I look around to get a good look to see were I am but instead I fine Frost and the FyreUk boys laying next to me. I slowly move over to them and shake each of them to wake them up.  
"Frost, Matt, Phil, Tom wake up. Hey guys? GUYS!" Frost sprang up in a flash but soon looked as if she regrets it. The FyreUk boy slow wake up but look a little better then myself the Frost.  
"Oh god... I feel like I'm going to hurl." Frost mutters as she grips her belly trying to keep down the contents of her stomach.  
"You look like you're going to hurl." Matt piped.  
"Oh no shit Matt. But I think we have bigger problems." She snapped and she looked at each of us repeatedly.  
I looked over the boys and Frost to see what she was talking about then it hit me like my bow lama drama.

Yuki/Frost POV

"Dude we're fucking kids!" I shouted. We looked to be the ages of 10-11.  
"Oh Mianite... do you think it was that spell?" I asked Wag.  
"Spell what spell. Hey want did you guys do?!" Tom asked is a panicked frenzy looking between myself and Wags. Matt started to poke him self and Phil to see if this was real.  
"Calm down. Waggles and I were trying to see if magic works in the void. Seems like the void fucked it up and instead of us swapping spots we had green light hit us."  
"Green light?" Phil started "We had green light hit us as well."  
I started to get the feeling that we were going to get blamed.  
"HEY. Where are we any ways?" I quickly said trying to change the subject. We had landed in a forest? But I could hear something. Apparently so could everyone else.  
"Hey can you guys hear traffic?" Matt proclaimed.  
We all stood up and started to walk towards the sound. We walked out of the trees and found a busy road. The forest had been a park.  
"Well ones thing for sure." Matts started. "Where not in Mianite anymore."  
Wag and I rolled our eyes as Tom and Phil face palmed.  
"Guys I think we should walk and Phil, Matt take your wings off people are starring at us." I then started to whisper. "It doesn't look like they know magic." I we knew our magic works here due to the wing but these people seem to be ignorant to magic exciting.  
The boy did as they were told.  
"Yuki." Tom spoke. "What are we going to do. This is your's and James's mess after all."  
'And the blame game starts great. Come on Yuki pull yourself together you got to figure out where we are.'  
I look around and see a old man with a long grey beard that looked like it belonged to Merlin, in an old suit, and a elderly woman with a stern look on her face, she was is a green female suit with a skirt. They had seem to be in a conversation but we needed to know where we are.  
"Um... excuse me sir, ma'am but, and I'm ever so sorry to interrupt your conversation, could you tell us where we are? We are lost and our parent went to find some to help but they don't seem to be able to find help."

Matt's POV

'Oh dear Mianite, Ianite and Dianite she did not just do that.' I thought to myself praying she knew where we are and this was a sick joke.  
'Guys she's kidding right? You're kidding right?' I asked through the mental chat.  
'Look I know. This isn't a joke I'm sorry but asking people and lying is our best bet.' Yuki answered back. I would hear the sadness in my head, even though she was smiling as if she had just found diamonds for the first time.  
The elderly man looked at Yuki with a kind smile and said.  
"You're on Charing cross road, London, England."  
"Albus we need to get to the minister we are already late." The lady stated.  
'Hey Phil I found another kill joy like you.'  
'Oh har har Matt.'  
'Boys...'  
"All right Minerva. Well excuse us. I hope we were some use."  
The duo then walked away.

"Weird old man." Wag said squinting at the pair walking off. "Useful but weird."  
"Well that's one thing off the list. Now we need to know want were going to do. We're kids if you guys don't remember." Tom huffed still salty about being sucked here. I mean yes we did get zapped here along with the town heart by a green light cast by our friend in the void but he-. Wait.  
"Guys the tower heart!" I screamed. "Look around our neck Tom, Phil. There are little baby version around our necks!"  
It was an exact replicas of the heart. Guess we still have our powers.  
"Um. Uh. Guys I have one as well." Waglington stuttered.  
"Makes sense he was a FyreUk wizard." Yuki spoken. "Guys I think we should go to that pub over there." Yuki pointed.  
"As much as I love drink why?" Phil asked.  
"Because it seems like people don't know its there. And can't you feel the magic coming off the place." Yuki started to walk off accompanied by Wag. Me and and rest of FyreUk started to run to type to catch up to the two.


	5. Chapter 5

Diagon ally^  
Phil's POV

Ugh there is liquor everywhere but I can't drink because of James and Yuki.  
"Yuki does my suffering please you. Are you happy I can't drink. James are you happy to see me in such pain. Are you both happy?" I moaned. It looked like the hard stuff as well. Ugh...  
"Stop your whining." James sigh. "We're lucky we got to keep our stuff. We have gold blocks and ingots that we could use. You go and talk to the man at the counter."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you've been complaining about not getting drunk. Go."  
I grumbled, slumped as I made my way to the counter. Straightening up as I coughed to get the attention of the bar keep.  
"Excuse me my name is Phil and me and my friends wanted to know what is this called establishment?"  
"Why hello there son. I am Tom the owner of the Leakey cauldron. " he says in a loud voice over so I could hear him over the chatter of the pub.  
"Is there a place me and my friends can stay?"  
"Why of course the Leakey cauldron is not just a pub but it is an inn as well you seem a bit young but you seem like a good kid."  
"Great! But you see me and my friends don't have any money is there a place we can exchange want we have for currency?"  
Tom laughed.  
"Just go down Diagon Ally. You'll find yourself and your friends at Gringott's Bank. First time here I take it." Tom said smiling down at me. Damn my height.  
"You might want to open up a bank account. Tell you want son I'll get a room set up with two king size beds. Get your friends and I'll show you how to get to Diagon Ally."  
"Thank you!"  
I quickly run back to James, Yuki and the rest of FyreUk with a smug look on my face. I may not be able to drink but I got mad skillz. I tell the group what happened and we end up next to Tom.  
"I got to had it to you Phil. You did good." Matt said smiling.  
We walked out a door and was faced with a brick wall.  
"Ok I hope you kids are watching."  
"Damn our looks." Yuki moaned.  
Tom with a wand hit the brick three up two across and the walls began to move.  
'Dude this would be awesome to build with.' Tom chimed.  
The street was littered with want seem to be wizards and witches, on both sides of the street filled with shop and restaurants all different shapes, colours and sizes.  
"Now listen do not go down any other ally ways. It very dangerous especially for children like you."  
With a smile Tom walk back inside the Leakey cauldron.

Tom's POV

This was amazing. The buildings and designs of the shop were all different but yet to well together.  
"Come one guys to Gringotts we go." Yuki said. Walking down the street was amazing. There were to many shops and items. There was even a pet store with owls! We soon made it to Gringotts. It was a giant building and was completely made out of marble. The archway had something carved into it.  
"Hey guys listen to this." Yuki said.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."  
We look at each other with the same thought.

Syndicate would get rekt trying to steal from Gringotts. As we walking into the bank the teller sitting behind the high desks were some time of mystical creature. They had long pointy ears and noses. They also look to have sharp teeth and nails.  
'Dude are they goblins? They look like hob goblins but not green so like normal goblins?"Matt suggested.  
'Not the point right now. Lets just get out bank account open and get our money.'James said.  
We slowly walked all the way up to the front desk.  
"Uh... pardon us we would like to... um... make-open a bank account. If you will." Matt started.  
"We would like to make it all joined-I mean, if you will. We want to make sure no ones miss using money." Jame continued.  
"Also could we convert some gold into coins?" Yuki pitched in.  
The goblin (?) looked down at us.  
"Very well."

Time skip

After setting up the back account and converting several blocks of gold we where load with gold to spare. We each took some money out and went back. We we paid for the room we found a problem. There are only two beds...  
"Don't worry I'll go and get another room and the FyreUk team can keep this room." Yuki said.  
"But one of us will have to share." Matt complains. I quickly get into one of the beds and drifted of to sleep as Matt and Phil argues who shares a bed.


	6. Chapter 6

p data-p-id="e31a2b05e9e4a4088c822399f24462a0"Leakey cauldron^br /Third personbr /_br /The wizards and enchanter woke up the next day. They had managed to keep their stuff that they had on them so they did not have the need to buy anything yet. They had changed out of of there pajamas and met up out side FyreUk's doors. br /"Yo FyreUk, had a good night's sleep?" Yuki ask with a tired smirk. It was early hours and dawn had just /"Frost quit it." Waglington shot back at Yuki hitting the back of her /"Well I'm going down to eat. We don't need to but we have to keep up this act."Tom stated./p  
p data-p-id="8f14e3c37fc5dba08a50a262e6812bf6"The squad walked down stairs quietly to not disturb the other guests that are asleep. The owner Tom was awake and hard start work. Some of his employees were already there cooking and setting up tables and taps for the alcohol, much to Phil's dismay. The group of now children walk towards the long table and sat down relatively close to each other. Tom walked over to the /"Hope you kids had a good night's rest. Sorry about only setting one room up. Lucky I had another close by that room I gave you children."br /"He calls us kid or refer to us in that manner again I'm go-"br /"Thank you Tom." Phil cut of Matt. br /"Can we order our food now?" Tom asked. Not inn keeper but kid Tom. br /"Of course squirt."br /'Ha!'br /'Shut up Phil. 'br /Yuki began to order her breakfast cutting off the /"I would like a cup of tea, no milk with three teaspoons of honey and a slice of toast with honey on top."br /"I would like a bowl of porridge with a green apple please." Waglington /"Um... I guess I'll get some eggs and bacon?" Tom spoke. Wag glared at Tom when said eggs think of Kevin and Kevin /"I'll take some pancakes." Matt said smiling like a school /"And I'll got with French toast." Phil finished while Wags glare turn to /Tom smile then walked off to get there /"Guy I think we should explore the ally." Yuki said rubbing the sleep away from her /"I agree with Frost. Might find out what type of magic they use and we might be able to use it to get back." Waglington /Inn keeper Tom came back with our /"Here ya kid go." br /A chorus of thanks and thank yous took place./p  
p data-p-id="63d04b6ec68bfff91db40d2833914dbf""Tom can I ask you something?" Yuki questionedbr /"Yes?" Both Tom's /"I mean Leaky cauldron Tom."br /"Yes." He answered. br /"What were those creatures working at the bank?"br /"Why they were goblins of course you kids should know that being young wizards and witch. That's of course that's if you're half blood or pure bloods... are you?"br /"Um mister we don't know what you are talking about. We came here because people were ignoring the place." Phil said confused. br /"So you don't know of the wizarding world? Would you like me to tell you youngsters? "br /The group nodded with a few yes's and yeah' /"Ok. The wizarding world is a society of wizard and witches. Muggles, which are non-magical people, do not know of the wizarding world and it is illegal to tell them this world is here. Only magical beings can see the Leaky cauldron."br /"So what type of magic do wizards and witches use?" KillerTom /"Type? Oh! We use wand and brew potions. There are also magical items. Very powerful wizards can cast spells without wand. It's even harder if it's coupled with silent casting."br /The group pondered. Think about the new magic they /"Hope I was of use to you kids." Tom walked off and the group began to eat and talk./p  
p data-p-id="47f68fd2ebc422e991dd5ba5b976950b""Dude this magic sounds cool." Matt /"Yeah but wands? What is this? Thaumcraft?" Phil /"Hey I did Thaumcraft!" Wag shot /"Yeah, and you started to get fluxed up." Yuki /"Not as bad as Sonja." Tom /They continued to talk as they ate. Once they had finished they left their table payed for there meal. As they were about to walk to the door leading to Diagon Ally the old man which they stopped to find out where they were now in robes and a man with shoulder long black greasy hair in a black robe to enter via the fireplace in green flames./p 


	7. Chapter 7

Third person- at Hogwart after dawn

It was early hours at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but professor Mcgonagall had been up earlier writing and sending letters to the new student coming to Hogwarts. Mcgonagall had been busy. Magical begins left and came the country and it would be very hard for her to keep up with who was there if not for the magical parchment given to her by the British ministry.  
The parchment told the home, name, blood statistics and parents name of every child eligible to come to Hogwarts.  
As I said name appear and disappear at times but a small group of names popped up on the listed. The only things listed on the list was there names and that they were living in the Leaky cauldron. No one lived there besides Tom. It was always a place were people stayed but they always moved away. Their blood statistics wasn't list on there as well which made things harder for the professor. She had to deal with the muggle born first year and didn't have enough time to check this out, thought she knew the headmaster would certainly want to know about this. Mcgonagall picked up the items the headmaster need to sign off and left to his office.  
Time skip to the office

The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, of Hogwarts was greeted by Minerva with a stack of paper.  
"I think there's a group of children in there that you would like to visit."  
Dumbledore raises an eye brow as his twinkling eye shifted though the pages land on our small rag tag team.  
"I suppose you can't make it to them?" He ask not looking up as he already knowing the answer.  
"Could you please tell Severus to come to my office."  
Mcgonagall nodded and walked out.  
A few minutes later

Snape walking into the room with his trademarked sneer on his face.  
"Ah Severus. Good you're here. Minerva had given me papers to sign and you see there was a small group in there that are interesting and she can't make it to them. I was hopping you would accompany me due to the fact I don't have much time to spare."  
Snape began to frown more.  
"Headmaster with all due respect why can't Hagrid go along with you. It wouldn't be the first time." He argued.  
"Hagrid is out on a job for me and the other professors are not in the castle at the moment. " he said.  
The twinkle in his eyes brighten as he knew Snape had no other excuse. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and grabbed a bag of floo powder as he made his way towards the fireplace with Snape close behind.  
"Where exactly are we going headmaster?"  
Dumbledore looked back and with a twinkle in his eye he says.  
"The Leaky cauldron."


	8. Chapter 8

Yuki/Frost POV

'Dude that was gnarbuckle.' I said looking at the fireplace were the men had walked out of.

'That's why the fireplace opening is opened and tall.' Matt spoke. 'Thought it was a design thing.'

'You and me both Matt, you and me both.' Phil two men made there way to wards inn keeper Tom.

'Come on guys lets get going I saw a book store and I want to get something good to read.' Tom said.

'Good? The things you read shouldn't be called literature.' Waggles commented earning a glare and shove from Tom and of course Wag shoves back and so starts a shoving match.

"Do I have to break you guys up?" I questioned as I step between the two.

"Uh Guys? I think the fireplace duo are walking toward us." Phil said as he stared at the pair.  
I turn around along with everyone else besides Phil because he was already looking. And true to what he had said the pair was walking towards us.

'I hope there just walking this way and ask us to move out the way.' I thought to myself.  
I had my smiling poker face on. The wall I normally choose to put up.

"Excuse us." The old man says.

'Great weirdo is talking.' Wag pouted.

'That was very rude to say.' Matt states in a child like demeanor.

'Shh the both of you.' Tom pitched.

"I am professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and this is professor Snape."

"Hog-whats?" Matt said bluntly.

"Hogwarts. And don't interrupt." Snape says with a sneer.

'Good job Matt.' Waggles said sarcastically.

"It quite alright Severus." Dumbledore says as he take out five envelopes and hand us one each. We all open them up and I start to read.

"Dear miss Frost,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." I look up at the others.

'Guy...' Tom said.

"We accept the offer but why did you come here and give it to us. Wouldn't mailing them be easier?" Tom questioned slowly.

"Yes but the was some information about you children that we weren't given. Like you're parents." Dumbledore says looking down at us with worry in his voice.

'Shit. Anyone got anything? I'm coming I'm with blank.' Phil quickly said.

'Shut up. I got something. It reckless and we might get moved but it's our best bet.' Wag blurted out.

"You see our parents had to go over sea since they all work together in the muggle world and we had nobody else to go and say with my parents said go to the Leaky cauldron and take your friends and say there for the time being. We didn't know were or what it was so we asked you yesterday on the streets where we were so we could find the place." Waglington explain.

'Waggles you lying skills went zero to a hundred real quick you know this right?' I asked in aw.

"Ah. Alright then. I'm sorry but I don't have anymore time to spend and talk to you children. My associate will take over now." Dumbledore stated as he gives us a warm smile and walks off back to the fireplace and disappears in green flames such as ones he can in.

"So...what now?" Matt asked. Snape glared at Matt frowning.

"Now you're going to tell me the information we need."

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't think it was the most clearest thing to see.' Tom bit.

'Ugh... let's get this over with.' I thought.

"So wants first?" Phil started.

"Your blood statistics." He said.

"Blood... statistics? What that?" Wag asked.

"I'm asking if you're a pure blood, both parents are wizards. Half blood, one's magical the other isn't and lastly muggle born, both parents are muggles." He explained begrudgingly.

"I'm a half blood but I didn't know about wizarding stuff and everyone else is muggle born." Wags quickly pitched.

'Wait I'm some basic bitch Waggles?' I questioned. Wag looked at me and mouthed sorry.

"The final thing is your parents names."

'Lying time yet again.' Thinking to myself

"Steve and Matha Hayes." Wag answered saddly.  
"Mot and Dianite Beer." Tom said next causing all of us to raise a eyebrow at the names he picked.  
"Jordan and Ianite Needler." Matt, causing the same reaction.  
"Tom and Deviser Southam." Phil piped, this time causing a small fit of giggles.

"Well girl?"Snape sneered.  
"It Yuki and their names are um, Tucker and Sonja Frost." I blurted out.  
'Sonjeve and boner? Really.'  
'Shut up Tom. What about you lot, I mean you guys took everyone else name they were the last name to come to head." I pouted.

"You have your book list there buy the items on the list before school start. The dates there." Snape told us.

"Do you hate everyone you meet?"

'Dammit Matt.'


End file.
